


Red Looks Good on You

by punkflaming0



Series: S.W.A.T Drabbles [1]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, S.W.A.T - Freeform, chris and street is.... stris? chreet?, stralonso?, street/chris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/pseuds/punkflaming0
Summary: Chris finally did her nails.





	Red Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work for the S.W.A.T (2017) fam so... I hope you guys like it.  
> (i dont have a beta reader okay? so... sorry)

At first Chris was nervous about that. Going to work with painted nails? That's new. But... Women - and even men - wear nail polish so what's wrong?  
Chris got so used to hide the fact that she's a woman - a really beautiful one though - that she started to feel weird about herself for getting her nails and hair done. The new haircut was just to keep the short black hair under control. But the nails... Short red nails so well done it felt to her like another woman's hand.  
She even felt insecure for the first time in years! But luckily nobody would notice the nails. Luckily? Chris wasn't lucky.  
Hondo texted her an emoji: nails getting done. Tan held her hands and said all smiles "Nails on point huh?". Damn, it's just a woman with her nails done! What's the big deal? Luca called her 'cutie' and complimented her for the nails and even Mumford, during lunch, called her 'Barbie Girl'.  
All the attention was starting to get on her nerves. After lunch, she decided that sparring could be the best way to forget the stressing day of "Chris did her nails". But well... She's is absolutely not lucky.  
Street did notice her hands - visibly soft - and her nails - so perfectly done and shiny - and he couldn't let her go home feeling awkward for taking her of her appearance like other women do.  
At their dressing room, both were ready to leave, and Jim hadn't saida word about Chris nails when...  
"Hey Chris," Jim said with a soft smile and fond eyes. "Red looks good on you."  
Chris disagrees. Her cheeks got as red as her nails after Streets compliment. She'll remember to never paint her nails red again.

* * *

 


End file.
